Robbie's Wish
by The Anonymous Mouse
Summary: Robbie tries to change Lazytown, but has taken a new apporach. Instead of getting him to leave Lazytown forever he tried to change Sportacus' mind and stop his love of SportsCandy and sports. Features the reapperance of the Grand Genie of the Teapot!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first LazyTown fanfic (though I do promise more). It's written like a proper Lazytown episode with Sportacus' bit at the beginning and Robbie's bit at the end. Please read, enjoy and review. Thanks.

_**Lazytown and all associated characters belong to Magnús Scheving, not me, unfortunately**_.

"Door!" yelled Sportacus, pulling his goggles on.

"Carrots!" he called behind him as he ran outside and dived into the azure blue sky, that permanently encircled Lazytown.

As he embarked on a spectacular set of mid air flips and spins, the sports-candy, which he had ordered dropped far beneath him.

"Skychaser!"

The sports elf completed his air-obics and grabbed the bar of the pedal-machine, which had come to fly beneath him. Pushing the skychaser downwards he streaked after the carrots that had overtaken him earlier.

He carefully leaned out to the side and, reaching out with his left hand, caught two of the four carrots.

Pocketing them, he hurried downwards and quickly prevented the remaining two vegetables hitting the ground, by diving beneath them and catching them neatly in the palms of both hands.

Pulling up, centimetres away from the floor of Lazytown, Sportacus pedalled up to return to his home, the airship. Standing back on the platform he grinned, moustache rising slightly.

"Sports-candy and exercise, nothing's better!" the hero said as he took a mouthful of his favourite vegetables.

* * *

Robbie sat on his fluffy orange chair, arms crossed, sulking hard.

"It's not fair!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"Why does that stupid Sporta-flip never fall for my genius plans? I've tried everything," he moaned.

"Boats!" (Well a pirate ship to be precise),

"Bulldozers!" (Tried multiple times – still yet to dent Sportakook),

"Brain-washing!" (Now that was a good one – almost worked),

"Burglary!" (Mmmmm, no cake tastes better than swiped cake especially if Sportadork gets the blame).

All were memories fresh in his mind, framed on the wall of failure.

"Nothing!"

"Not even disguises!"

Getting up he marched past his collection of disguises.

The gorilla outfit – "Too big";

The Sportacus outfit – "Too blue";

The baby outfit – "Too babyish";

The businessman outfit – "Too boring".

"Nothing!"

"Nothing works!"

He stomped back to his chair, and attempted to flop onto it, however he overshot and the long back of the rocking chair flipped over and flung him onto the floor, behind his chair. Screwed up in a heap on the floor the evil villain groaned:

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

* * *

The kids were playing fairies. Running around, jumping and chasing each other - carrying magic wands. Stephanie, dressed in a sparkly pink dress with golden wings, waved her wand.

"I wish..." she began

"No, It's my turn" Stingy moaned

"Why do you want to be a fairy?" Trixie asked "It's a girl's game" pausing "Actually why do I want to play, it's too girly."

"We don't have to play anymore if you don't like playing fairies." Stephanie said looking slightly upset.

She didn't want to stop; she had been having fun - however she'd give that up to please her friends.

Fortunately a familiar blue superhero happened to be coming past.

"Hey guys, how are you?" He greeted them.

"We don't know what to do." Trixie moaned

"We were playing fairies," Stephanie explained "but now no one wants to play anymore"

The superhero could sense her misery and as usual he proved her favourite saying correct

"Guys, there's always a way! How about wishing? You could imagine what you would wish for."

"That's a great idea," grinned Stephanie jumping up and down at the thought of it - her happiness fully restored - but then she remembered the others, did they share her enthusiasm?

"Yay! Let's do that!" yelled Trixie

"Sure" said Stingy

Ziggy, always eager to make Stephanie happy, agreed too, though he'd prefer to eat candy. But candy was only slightly better than his friends.

"Great! Thanks Sportacus" Stephanie smiled – Sportacus' eyes shone with happiness at her thanks.

"Bye kids"

"Bye" they waved

* * *

"Yeurrrggghh!!" Robbie yelled, "Why does that Sportafreak have to be so helpful"

Moving his periscope back up he returned to his worrying obsession of constant surveillance on the kids.

* * *

"Ok, if you had one wish, what would it be?" Stephanie asked

"One," Stingy moaned, "I want five!"… "No, no, no - make that ten!"

"No Stingy, you only get one. You can't tell a fairy how many wishes to give."

"Candy" Ziggy said after about half a second of thought. "Sweets and cake and lollipops and..."

"Shhh!" commanded Stingy "I'm thinking...thinking...thinking..."

"What would you wish for?" Ziggy asked Stephanie

"I don't know, ummm... I would wish for..."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Stingy screamed.

"What?" they all asked inquisitively.

"EVERYTHING!"

_"Everything?"_

"Yes everything, I want it all"

"Stingy, you can't have everything" Stephanie said, shaking her head.

"Oh - Why not?" Stingy asked - genuinely confused as to why he couldn't own all the world's possessions.

"Stingy" they chorused.

_I think that I've just used up my daily allowance of exclamation marks. Please Read and Review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie pulled away from his periscope, deep in thought.

"What would I wish for?" he muttered to himself - pacing backwards and forwards tapping his head to try to produce some ideas out of it.

"I've wished that sports candy (Yuck! He mimed retching) would disappear - but that didn't work",

"I've wished that all sports equipment (he mimed kicking a ball - but he slipped and fell onto the floor) would vanish," He moaned from the floor. "Didn't work either."

Lying on the floor, he still managed to add as much emphasis as an evil villain needed when talking about his rival,

"And" he paused for effect "When I tried to get rid of the flippety-flippety-flip - _Sportadoofus_, from Lazytown FOREVER!" he paused as his final word rang around the room. "_I _vanished instead!"

"I need a better wish!"

Back on his feet and pacing to and fro.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! Then,

"I'VE GOT IT!"

He slumped backwards onto his precious chair and grabbed the phone.

"Hello" he said putting on a business-like voice.

"I'd like to order a genie",

"Yes I've hired one before",

"It'll be here soon? Good",

"Thanks, bye."

He tried to put the phone down but discovered it wouldn't fit on the handset. After a few seconds of pointless brute force (though as it was Robbie, there wasn't much bruteness in his force), he lifted the receiver again and looked at the phone. Protruding slightly from the earpiece was a golden ring that could just fit around Robbie's thumb. Therefore he stuck his thumb in it and pulled it out - revealing that a golden lamp had somehow been squeezed in an earpiece around ten times too small.

Robbie looked at it in amazement, raised it up to the brightest part of his dingy lair, grinned and rubbed it greedily.

"NO! Not you again" The figure that had just emerged from the lamp yelled and attempted to dive back to his precious lamp, now lying on the floor, where Robbie had dropped it after seeing the genie.

Robbie quickly jumped between the genie and his lamp, as the genie ran around one side of Robbie, Robbie moved like a solid shadow between them. The genie ran the other way but Robbie still cut him off from his home, moving just as fast, if not faster than the now exhausted genie.

If Robbie hadn't hated sport so much, he would have made an excellent marksman in basketball.

Now desperate - the genie tried a sudden dive through Robbie's skinny legs and grabbed the lamp.

He held it up to the light (or as close as he could get in Robbie's dark bunker) and looked at its beauty. However as he marvelled at it, Robbie reached over and plucked it out of his hands. Jumping on his chair to make the height between the lanky villain and the shorter genie more than two feet, Robbie gave the genie his offer.

"If...I give you the lamp..."

"Yes?"

"Then..."

"Yes??"

"Then you give me a wish!"

"Ye- no!" the genie looked stunned and appalled "_The grand genie of the lamp only grants one wish - and you've already had_" he dropped his 'powerful genie' voice as he counted Robbie's wished on his fingers "three?" he said in disbelief.

The genie turned and started to rant to himself:

"Of all people to grant wishes for – I have to get the man who wishes for stupid things twice! No vegetables, no sports equipment, no cool flippety-flippety blue guy, why can't you be selfish and boring like everyone else."

Robbie crept behind him and gently prodded him on the back.

"You done yet?" he asked but before waiting for an answer he continued, "You'd better give me my wishes or…your home may never be the same again!" Robbie had an evil glint in his eye and, true to evil villain style, dramatically produced a giant purple hammer from behind his back and positioned it above the lamp.

"Nooo!" The genie fell to his knees

"So you'll give me my wish?"

"Yeesss!" yelled the genie, banging his feet and hands on the floor like an unhappy toddler.

"Good" said Robbie lowering his arm holding the lamp.

The genie reached for his home, but Robbie raised his arm, acting like a bully preventing a child from reaching his favourite toy.

"Not yet – you get it after you've given me my wish." Robbie commanded

"Yes, anything you want – just don't hurt my home!" He begged

"Ok I wish – " Robbie began.

The genie, who was now willing to go along with another of Robbie's crazy schemes, interrupted;

"_The grand genie of the teapot shall provide what you desire_!" said the genie trying to retain some credibility after his earlier tantrum and his defeat by Robbie.

Robbie tapped his foot on the floor, arms folded, impatient.

"Yeah – whatever!" He said – clearly not impressed. "I wish, that Sportacus – "

"Who's Sportacus?" the genie asked

" Don't you remember – Mr flippety-flippety, you know – blue clad elf, runs a lot, goes Beep-beep-be-beeeepp 'Oh! Someone's in trouble'- him!" Robbie's imitation of Sportacus hadn't been accurate, but the genie had remembered his saviour from his last time in Lazytown.

"Oh him – the nice guy?"

Robbie couldn't be bothered to argue – this had already taken too long.

"Whatever – Anyway, I wish – " Robbie continued.

"Will you get on with it?" the genie asked.

"I'm trying to but," the evil villain said – getting as red and impatient as the deathly pale man ever got. "I can't do anything, if **someone** (turning to face the genie) **keeps interrupting me!**" The genie didn't like the look on Robbie's face, so, wisely stayed silent.

"I wish that Sportacus would…"

"Not leave LazyTown forever again!" The genie objected.

Robbie finally looked defeated – he had lost all the power behind his wish and not just wanted to get rid of the genie as soon as possible.

"No, that he would be like me – hating exercise, vegetables and being helpful, in fact, I want him to be exactly like me." He said feeling deflated.

"_The grand genie grants your wish!_" A flash of light mixed with streaks of magic, and then the genie and his lamp were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sportacus woke, eyes flashing open – something was wrong! This was the first morning, since before he arrived in Lazytown that he hasn't woken to the recording of the rooster crowing in his airship!

What had happened?

Opening his eyes wider, he realised that something was definitely wrong – he wasn't in his airship, he was in a dark, creepy cellar.

"Robbie!" this was definitely his underground bunker where he spent most of his time. Somehow Robbie must have kidnapped him and transported him here.

But where was Robbie?

Getting up he realised that he had been sleeping in a fluffy chair – Robbie's chair. Confused Sportacus allowed himself to fall back onto the chair while he thought.

He looked around, he had only been here once before, but his photographic memory hadn't allowed him to forget a single detail.

He went over to the table of Robbie's random experiments, which was currently testing a carrot for - who knows what - evil powers knowing Robbie – to prove that they were bad for you.

Seeing the carrot he remembered breakfast. Sportacus had no idea what time it was but his stomach, which was trained to have regular, healthy meals, told him that he had overslept without his alarm and missed breakfast. He briefly thought about eating the delicious carrot, then thought some more about it.

Would Robbie care? He hated Sports-Candy? But it was still Robbie's and not his, and Sportacus knew that it was wrong to take things that didn't belong to him, unless he had permission. But given that Robbie was no where to be seen Sportacus decided that food would come first and permission later, he promised to repay Robbie with some carrots from the airship, when he got back.

_If _he got back!

How was he going to get out?

He was underground but had no idea as to how to get back up to the surface of the world. Last time he was here he had been blown out by the explosion from Robbie's shrinking machine. Sportacus couldn't remember how to get out!

There were hundreds of pipes protruding from the top of Robbie's lair – at least one of them must lead up, but which one?

He decided to find out later as they were all suspended above head height – well, above Sportacus' head height.

He walked over to Robbie's creepy disguises, trapped in glass cases, like flies in jam jars. He walked past recognising many of Robbie's previous disguises and wondered how the villain sourced so many different costumes.

Moving on he found the periscope and peered through it. The kids were playing outside so he guessed that it must be late morning at the earliest as the kids didn't have his sunrise wake up call. However, looking around he couldn't see Robbie anywhere.

"I wonder where he is?"

Turning around he saw Robbie's mirror. He saw Robbie in the mirror. He turned to face him but stared into thin air. He turned back to the mirror. He saw Robbie. He saw himself. He was Robbie!


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie was snoring softly and thoroughly enjoying his sleep. He turned over in his sleep and heard a sound in the distance - a cockerel - oh well, must have been a dream. Back to sleep.

**Later in ****Robbie's morning (everyone else's 3pm):**

"Alright, alright. I'll get up, don't be so pushy." Robbie muttered to himself as he stumbled out of bed - **bed**! Where was his chair - his precious orange fluffy chair! Admittedly the bed was more comfortable than his chair but, "I want my chair" he moaned, sulkily. Where was the echo? He opened his eyes and rubbed them to clear the fuzziness. Where were his disguises? And his periscope?

Where was he?

No need to answer that. He knew. He may have only been in Sportacus' airship twice (trying to pop it) but he had had bad experiences both times.

Robbie tiptoed carefully away from the bed, remembering Sportafreak's eternal supply of random switches in the floor. However, he was not careful enough – his foot hit a circle, which lit up as he jumped away from it, then he jumped away from the SportsCandy table, which had just burst out of the wall. The clumsy villain then landed on another switch, the airship's direction controls. Rolling he hit another, then another.

"Aaaahhh!" he yelled from the corner of the round room. He was surprised to find himself shivering, not from cold but from fear. He tried to snap out of it but as he stood, he was slightly wobbly on his legs. He was surrounded by several pieces of equipment which he had never seen before. He presumed something here would deflate the airship, but he decided it was an extremely stupid idea as there was no sign of Sporta-spin, and Robbie didn't want to be in the airship as it sunk.

Walking carefully avoiding circular floor-switches, Robbie thought about breakfast (what the rest of the world would now call late lunch). It sounded like a good idea to him – so he looked at the selection of SportsCandy spread on the table next to him.

"Yeurchh!" he mimed retching. He wouldn't touch anything there – ever – not even if it was the last thing on Earth. His stomach rumbled.

Ok, if it was the last thing on Earth, he might try it, if he was really hungry. Looking over his shoulders, to check no one was watching, Robbie leaned forward and grabbed an orange. He stuffed it into his mouth, biting deeply into its thick, pithy, bitter skin.

"Yuck!" he spat it out. Sportaloon must be an idiot to like rubbish like this and must have incredibly strong teeth to bite through the skin of the fruit.

After all, if you've always hated fruit, it never occurs to you to learn how to peel and eat oranges.

Sitting down angrily on the bed, that turned out not to be there (due to his explorations earlier) and therefore fell into a crumpled human knot on the white floor.

To lazy to move he decided to think (but not too hard, as it was dangerous). Where was he? No he knew that. Sportaflop's airship. But why? What had happened last?

"Ahh!" he said remembering. Stupid genie, what had he done? Maybe being sent to the airship was the side effect of his wish, or maybe the genie was just deaf or hopeless.

Anyway, whatever had happened, he Robbie Rotten had to get out of the blue balloon. How did that bouncing elf get down? He remembered the mass of voice-activated things within the airship. Well, it was worth a try.

"Ummm, down!" he tried to say with all the emphasis Sportacus usually used. Needless to say he failed. However the centre platform extended and Robbie walked over – it wasn't too far down. Leaning down and prodding his long leg out, he found that he could just reach the platform. He jumped down, eyes closed tightly, trembling.

Yes, he'd made it!

He looked down and instantly regretted it – they were miles above LazyTown. Robbie gave up being brave.

"Sportakook, help!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Grand Genie of All Ages grinned to himself - this was the life! The millennium of servitude was worthwhile, when he was enjoying a relaxing, hot bath, with bubbles, and eating a large slice of sticky cake. After all, he was a lazy genie, just not to Robbie's extremes.

He laughed aloud thinking of Robbie: He might even visit LazyTown to see how everything was going. The stripy weirdo wouldn't expect to wake up as his adversary - but he deserved it and all the problems that would follow. The genie felt pity for Sportacus, whom he had to turn in to Robbie to fulfil the wish, however it was worthwhile in order to get back at Robbie.

Oh well - it'd still be fun to watch.

The tall villain still got his wish, in fact:

"Sportacus is more like you than you are at the moment."

* * *

Robbie was stuck and bored of waiting for Sportadork. He tried twiddling his thumbs but it wasn't very interesting and only seconds after he had started, the airship lurched suddenly. Robbie screamed, panicked and resolved to hold on to the middle column of the platform until he crashed or was rescued, which ever came first. He also realised with a strong sinking feeling that the airship was falling!

* * *

The genie had needed that to cheer him up: He wasn't a malevolent genie but he wanted to scare the freaky man a bit. Letting the air out of the airship would keep him amused as he lay warm in his bed with fluffy pillows and watched the events unfolding on his magical TV screen. He wouldn't let Robbie come to any real harm, just pay him back for earlier. Slightly bored, the genie raised his arm and changed channel.

* * *

"Look Sportacus is in trouble!" Stephanie yelled. The kids immediately left their game of soccer and ran to find a closer place to look. All Pixel could see from his binoculars was the rapidly sinking airship and its muscled owner gripping the pole on the platform as if his life depended on it.

"What's he doing?" Ziggy asked

"Here, let me see" Trixie demanded, trying to snatch the binoculars from Pixel.

"No! They're mine!" Stingy yelled

"Guys, I can't see anything!" Pixel said, trying to fight several pairs of hands that were trying to remove his binoculars from him.

"Don't argue!" Stephanie automatically took leadership. "We need to save him!" She thought for a moment, "He needs SportsCandy!"

After a quick detour to the vegetable patches, (which were easier to reach and remove the SportsCandy from than the apple tree. Carrots don't do stupid things like grow in trees, making them inaccessible for short people in need of fruit and vegetables.) they reassembled on the sports field, where the airship seemed destined to crash. As the airship was now within throwing distance, Stephanie yelled: "Sportacus catch!" and threw the carrot with all her strength.

* * *

Robbie sat terrified – not only was the airships height dropping rapidly, but, for once, Sporta-zero hadn't rescued him. He could see the ghastly kids coming closer and closer. They were yelling at him, something about Sportacus. That must mean he's here, thought Robbie, jumping to conclusions. Even thought Robbie couldn't see the blue hero he presumed that the elf was in the vicinity and was, of course, trying to rescue him. A thought briefly crossed Robbie's mind; he was worth saving whatever happened; Sportacus wouldn't abandon him, would he?

"I'm sorry Sportacus!" He yelled, self preservation coming before pride. "Save me!"

"Ouch!" he had no warning as a carrot came out of nowhere and hit him on the head. Robbie caught it with super-fast reflexes that didn't feel like they belonged to him, sniffed at it and then threw it away behind him. Yeurgh!

The ground was too close, remembering a much-used word from Sportacus he yelled "Ladder" and tried to make his own way down.

"He must have missed it" Stephanie whispered in horror "What's going to happen?" It was obvious from this distance that he had thrown it away. She voiced everyone's main concern – "What's wrong with him?"

"Where's Sportadork when you need him?" Robbie asked himself, having managed to get down two rungs before stopping due to his fear of heights.

"I suppose I'll have to save myself for once." He said sounding braver than he felt.

"_Why must I do everything myself?"_

Clambering down slowly, with his eyes firmly covered, Robbie counted the steps downwards.

"One!" he said after firmly planting both feet one rung lower.

"Two! Three! Four! Fi-aahhh!" he screamed and fell over, not having noticed that the ground was a lot closer than it was when he had started climbing down.

"Sportacus!" the pink girl yelled

Robbie turned, as it was obvious that she was addressing him.

"Who me?" he asked and was hit with the impact of a small eight year old – knocking him over. "Wha-?" he vaguely asked as he realised he had been hit by Stephanie, who had just knocked him away from the doomed airship, which crashed and deflated!

* * *

"Ooppps!" the genie said looking sheepish, "Technically, that wasn't supposed to happen."


	6. Chapter 6

Sportacus was bored: He decided to start his morning exercises, as he had long since given up trying to break out of various hatches and doors. There was only one problem – he had built up a heavily muscled body over several years of training and now he was trying to repeat this workout with a body, which hadn't seen any form of exercise in years. He would do what he could.

It was a comic sight – his push-ups were more like pull-ups as his body barely left the ground. His handstands were a literal flop as he fell head first on the floor. And his power jumps put Robbie's back out. Never before in his life had he felt so ungraceful and weak.

"There's always a way Sportacus!" he reminded himself and started on some simple jumping jacks – despite the pain in his back, he continued, determined to do Robbie some good.

* * *

"Sportacus, are you ok?" Stephanie asked as she encased Robbie in a concerned hug – briefly forgetting his odd behaviour earlier.

Robbie coughed. "Umm, yeah I'm fine – get off me little girl!" he pushed her away.

"Sportacus, what's wrong?" Stephanie said looking worried.

"Sportacus?!" he said, outraged. "I am Robbie Rotten - can't you see! I am Robbie Rotten! I am Robbie Rotten! I am – Sportacus?" he looked down – blue shoes, blue lycra trousers, blue belt, blue waistcoat, crystal – pointed to one thing – blue elf!

"No! No! NO! I can't handle this now: it's too early! And I've had a bad morning! I'm going HOME!" Robbie stomped off to his lair, leaving the kids in bemused silence.

* * *

"And when he got off the airship, he really thought that he was Robbie!" Stephanie explained

"Oh my!" said her uncle listening intently. Stephanie had been telling him about the day's perplexing puzzle.

"This could be one of Robbie Rotten's evil schemes." Pixel said.

"Unless…" Stephanie thought aloud.

"What Stephanie?" Stingy prompted.

"Unless Sportacus really was Robbie! I mean he was acting kind of strange..."

"Nah, that would be impossible!" Pixel said.

"Oh my stars! My brain is spinning! I know, you should go and talk to him – that'll sort things out." Mayor Meanswell suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Stephanie said, her endless enthusiasm returned.

* * *

Robbie was confused. He had never been Sporta-flip before – except for having dressed up as him once. What was going on?

He opened the hatch to his secret lair and slowly worked his way down. This was where he belonged – where he felt safe – underground.

* * *

Sportacus saw a light and jogged over to it. A figure was working its way down towards the darkness. The figure touched its feet on the ground and turned. Sportacus was confronted with – himself!

"I'm Sportacus!" Sportacus immediately stated.

"I'm Robbie!" Robbie replied

"But, you're Sportacus!" Sportacus said to Robbie

"You're Robbie!"

They circled each other warily

"You're me and I'm you" Sportacus summed up

Robbie looked confused as he tried to work this out in his head.

"How? Why?" Sportacus asked

"Not my fault!" Robbie lied, pushing past Sportacus. "You don't think I would want to look like some stupid flippety Sporta-freak!"

Sportacus rolled his eyes at the insult but wisely decided to stay quiet.

"So what are we going to do?" Sportacus asked, trying to take some action while Robbie was now content to lounge in his orange chair until something happened.

Sportacus turned to see Robbie shovelling a mouthful of cake into his mouth.

Sportacus realised in horror what should happen.

"Robbie! No!"

Too late!


	7. Chapter 7

The smallest crystals of sugar spiralled down into the inside of the villain's mouth. It was followed by the rest of the large mouthful of cream and cake, then, Robbie froze. The sugar engaged an instantaneous reaction, which shorted out Sportacus' body and Robbie's mind. He collapsed.

Robbie had everything that Sportacus once had had, the moustache, the Icelandic accent and the intolerance to sugar. His usual foodstuff was now untouchable by the body he now occupied and his actions had just caused a sugar meltdown.

"Oh no!"

Sportacus had failed to catch Robbie, due to his slower than usual reflexes, however he dragged and pulled Robbie onto his chair, using his weak arms to full capacity. Sportacus quickly checked that Robbie was safe and vaguely comfortable, half draped on his chair, then the superhero turned and ran to get help.

* * *

The kids were on a wild goose chase for a superhero that was currently underground, however they proceeded to search every inch of LazyTown.

"Sportacus!" called Ziggy – standing in the sports field.

"Sportacus!" yelled Stephanie in her uncle's house.

"Sportacus, where are you?" asked Stingy, searching around the vegetable patches.

"I can't find him anywhere!" said Pixel, scanning LazyTown with his surveillance system. "Reconvene at the town hall!" Pixel instructed the others through walkie-talkies.

* * *

Sportacus enjoyed his first breath of fresh air, after his short captivity, and then proceeded to run to try and find the kids.

"Kids, where are you?" He wouldn't normally need their help, given that he was usually a superhero, but things weren't as usual – Robbie's legs didn't look like they were up to kicking a ball at the apple tree.

Slightly worried, Sportacus picked up his pace. He had never had a long sugar meltdown and was worried about Robbie being damaged long term. He had searched all major places outdoors so he decided to go to the town hall – at least the mayor might be there.

Opening the door to the town hall he announced: "Mayor I need help!" Seeing the entire population of LazyTown assembled there he continued: "And I need your help too!"

"Robbie Rotten!" the room chorused.

"No, I'm Sportacus!" he began, then realised that there was no time to explain.

"Please, I need help now!" he begged.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Stephanie asked in her 'I don't believe a word you're saying Robbie' voice, given that all she could see was a desperate Robbie Rotten, pleading for help, and she wasn't impressed.

"Prove that you're Sportacus!" she commanded.

Sportacus attempted a power jump but ended up painfully sprawled on the floor.

"Please, I need SportsCandy" he begged, trying to explain.

"That's proof enough," said Pixel, "Robbie would never ask for SportsCandy."

"Let's Go!"

The kids helped Sportacus up and they set off to the apple tree.

* * *

"So what happened?" Stephanie asked Sportacus.

"No time to explain now – Robbie's had a sugar meltdown! – We need to get SportsCandy to him fast!" Sportacus said hurriedly as they ran.

"Robbie's had a sugar meltdown?! So Robbie's you and you're Robbie?" she asked.

"Yep!" They arrived at the tree.

"But Sportacus," Stephanie said, "Who's going to get the SportsCandy?"

"You can do it! You just need to kick the ball at the tree." Sportacus explained.

"But, Sportacus," fear showed through her voice, "I've never done it before. I don't think I can."

"Of course you can – just believe in yourself!" the Sports elf in the villain's body lowered himself to Stephanie's height, and despite looking into Robbie's grey eyes Stephanie was sure that she picked up a hint of his Icelandic voice as he said: "_I_ believe in you!"

"You do?" Stephanie straightened her back with a new confidence.

"Yes – If you believe in yourself, anything is possible!"

"Thanks Sportacus!" she turned to the tree and, holding the soccer ball in hand, took a run up and kicked the ball – straight into the tree!

The tree jolted a little and the apple crashed towards the ground where Sportacus had his hands held, ready to catch the fruit.

"Stephanie, that was fantastic!" he said grasping her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Sportacus!" she replied after the momentary strange sensation of being hugged by Robbie's body, which was around double her height.

"Let's go save Robbie!"

* * *

The genie had watched the interesting rescue mission, with barely suppressed laughter. The stripy man sure wasn't having it easy. Sure that meant that the others had more work, but you had to admit that the town's suspicion of the villain was great to watch. It was no use, the genie had to visit – it would be better in the flesh.

He turned off his wide-screen TV used for viewing LazyTown, and dematerialised from his lamp.

* * *

"I'd better go down on my own," Sportacus said to the assembly of the kids in front of him. "I don't want to scare him!"

Sportacus climbed carefully down the steps into the not-so-secret lair. He placed each foot accurately but went slowly to make sure that the feet on the end of his long legs were firmly attached to the current step. For some reason Sportacus felt a small amount of fear when he looked down – but he had never been scared of heights!

He entered the basement room and jogged over to Robbie. He hoped that Robbie hadn't sustained any long-term problems from the extended sugar meltdown. He fed Robbie the SportsCandy, hoping for signs of life. He waited…waited…waited, then, "Eeeurgghhh!" Robbie roared, then jumped up and attempted to spit his tongue out of his mouth. "Yuck! Yuck! Yeeeurgghh! Disgusting Sporty Food!"

No long-term effects then, Sportacus thought, guess he's back to his usual self.

Robbie shook his head, which clonked noisily. He looked around and remembered what had happened.

"Aaarrrgh, Robb- I mean Sportacus." He said jumping back from him. Spitting out again in the vain hope of removing the imprint of the apple from his mouth, Robbie turned and walked towards the exit of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sportacus asked

"Home, to my airship – No – I'm going for a walk" Robbie was confused as to how the thought of the airship had entered his mind. It was most definitely NOT his home! He marched out. Grinning to himself, Sportacus followed.

* * *

Emerging at the surface, Sportacusquickly asked the kids which way Robbie had gone, then followed in pursuit. It didn't take long to catch up, given that Robbie was doing his villain's walk, swinging his arms and slouching as low as he could reach, which looked odd to see Sportacus' body doing. Robbie gave up being pursued by Sportacus and slouched onto a bench. Sportacus joined him.

"Robbie we have to do something." Sportacus began,

"I'm fed up, I want cake!" Robbie sulked now that he was barred from his usual foodstuff.

"Well what can we do?"

Suddenly an annoying, incessant noise broke out.

* * *

The genie skulked around the edge of LazyTown, wary that he may no longer be welcome in LazyTown. Hang on! He had magic. Pooffff! He was invisible. He walked further into town and watched as the villain left his lair's entrance. Shame! The lanky villain was back. He crept closer and watched Sportacus leave the hole in the ground. He strolled after them at a leisurely pace, then all of a sudden his foot slipped. He had a second to realise that he had just stood on a skateboard before he was whisked off with it.

"Help!"

* * *

Not far away, Sportacus' crystal started beeping. Unfortunately, it was attached to Robbie, not the superhero.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's that beeping noise?!" Robbie asked angrily, though in his heart he knew exactly what it meant.

"Someone's in trouble!" Sportacus yelled and jumped up. He started to run then realised that Robbie wasn't following.

"Robbie, aren't you going to help?" he asked jogging backwards to the bench.

"No you can handle it Sporta-nerd!" Robbie said and lay down on the bench. Within seconds he was snoring, though Sportacus couldn't tell whether he was actually asleep or just pretending, in order to make Sportacus leave him alone.

Sportacus shrugged and jogged off, however he soon ended up having problems, he had no idea where to go. The crystal usually gave him some idea of where the trouble was. He started jogging across the main road, keeping his eyes and ears open.

"Help!" he heard faintly. "Help!" Sportacus turned around and ran in the direction of the noise. Flipping over several walls and cartwheeling, until he could see the genie, Sportacus yelled: "Bowling ball!" and kept running.

Suddenly he stopped and looked up "Bowling ball?" Nothing. "Rope?" Silence. "Apple??" he said feeling concerned. Why wasn't his airship responding?

"Oh!" Sportacus realised, his airship was voice activated, programmed only to his own voice. It had seemed a safe option at the time, given that he had never foreseen that he wouldn't have his own voice.

There was nothing for it; he wasn't strong enough to help the genie on his own, he needed help. He needed Robbie!

* * *

"Aaaahhh! Help! The genie was speeding along down the road, and growing increasingly worried. How was he going to stop? Who was going to save him?

* * *

He ran back, as fast as Robbie's lanky legs would take him. He reached the bench and tried to shake Robbie awake.

"Not now, Sporta-noodle I'm dreaming." Robbie mumbled and rolled over, turning his back to Sportacus.

"No Robbie, NOW!" Robbie jumped up hearing Sportacus raise his voice, in surprise. Turning to the elf, Robbie saw that the hero was more worried and scared than Robbie had ever seen him before.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." Robbie stood up but remained slouched. Sportacus grabbed his back and hauled him up to his full standing height.

"Hurry, we have to run!" yelled the elf and started to run, only to jog backwards and question why Robbie hadn't followed.

"Someone's in trouble!" Sportacus argued.

"So what, I can't help." Robbie replied.

"You have the muscles and I know what to do, let's go!"

This didn't help Robbie's outlook on the situation, being told that he didn't have the brains to help.

"Nope, not going." He folded his arms and turned.

"Robbie, please. I need your help."

Robbie turned and saw his adversary, who was identical to his usual self, except looking desperate and worried. He replayed Sportakook's words in his head. Sporta-spoon needed his help. His help! He Robbie Rotten was needed, and he had an overwhelming desire to help.

"Alright, but just this once." Sportacus had already grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the sports field and further along the road.

* * *

The genie saw something appear on the horizon. It didn't look promising. He was travelling towards (and likely to hit) the Town Hall! If he could have steered he would have, but as it was he had set an impending course to the huge building. He was going to be squished!

* * *

The two men ran side by side, however Robbie didn't realise that he was running until he overtook Sportacus.

"Ha Sporta-flip, I'm faster than you are!" He bragged, before wondering why on earth he was running, and enjoying it. However, Sportacus gave him no time to think: "Keep running, we have to help!"

Robbie realised that he must have started thinking like the freaky elf because he'd been in Sportacus' mind for so long.

"I can't handle this for much longer!" he muttered to himself, making sure that Sportacus couldn't hear. Robbie worried that it would only be a matter of time before he had cravings for vegetables. No! He'd rather do anything else than eat disgusting SportsCandy!

Finally they arrived to see the genie whirling towards them.

"No not him again!" Robbie complained. It seemed that the feelings between them were mutual.

"Quick Robbie! Get the rope!" Sportacus called, from the other side of the road.

"Huh! Where?" Robbie looked frantically around. "I don't see any rope!"

"No Robbie, from the airship!"

"Oh ok, ROPE!" he yelled putting on his best Sportacus voice and pose (with the Sportacus finger). "Ouch!" he complained as the rope had just fallen on his head.

"Throw it to me!" Sportacus called. Robbie chucked the rope over. "No! Only one end!"

"You didn't say that." Robbie moaned as he caught the other end that Sportacus had just thrown.

"Pull it tight."

* * *

The genie came trundling onwards at a speed that was too fast to stop.

He saw the two men with the rope, but doubted they would be able to help. There seemed to be no way to divert the skateboard from its intended destination.

* * *

"Tighter!" Sportacus felt his weak arms giving way. Robbie pulled as hard as he could and almost pulled Sportacus with him, who was now depending on the nearby tree to help him. He tied the rope around it and then ran to join Robbie and help with pulling the other side of the rope.

* * *

The genie watched in horror as the distance between him and the solid looking wall, halved, halved again, there were only metres to go, he closed his eyes and counted down to the impact time. "three...two...o-!" The genie didn't get to finish his one before being turned into a human catapult and flung into the air.

* * *

The bone wrenching moment of impact over, Robbie dropped the rope and massaged his aching muscles.

"No time for that, we have to catch him!" Sportacus pulled Robbie off his feet and dragged him behind. Robbie, however, decided that he didn't like this and pulled back, causing the weaker Sportacus to collide with him.

"Robbie! He's going to get hurt if we don't save him!" Sportacus looked disapprovingly at Robbie from his slightly higher height. For once it wasn't the villain who was taller than the hero, it just looked that way.

Robbie finally agreed, Sportacus had made him feeling guilty, and (though he would have never admitted it) he knew Sportakook was right.

"Let's go!" he moaned.

* * *

From being whizzed along the ground to being flung through the air, the genie didn't know which he preferred. All he could currently see was the malevolent ground rushing closer and closer.

"Why me?!" he screamed as he couldn't think of any better last words.

* * *

The villain and the superhero ran beneath the genie, along with a sheet borrowed from Miss Busybody's washing line and all the kids of LazyTown, who had finally caught up with their favourite hero.

"Pixel! Stingy! Grab that corner!"

"Ziggy and Trixie! Over there!"

"Stephanie with me!"

"And Robbie, get the last corner!"

Sportacus had taken the role of leader and soon everyone was in place.

"To the left a little, and back a bit!"

"Here he comes, pull tight!"

"AaaahhhhHHHH**HHHHHHH**! The genies screams grew louder, until he crashed into the centre of the sheet.

"Are you ok?" Sportacus asked offering the genie his hand, however for some reason Robbie had also offered to help the genie out. Sportacus raised his eyebrows at this but presumed that Robbie was becoming more like Sportacus than he wanted. Sportacus felt it too; he was starting to have cravings for cake!

The genie accepted Robbie's hand, because, due to the fling through the air, he was feeling confused, and all he knew currently was that he didn't trust the man who looked like the villain with the big chin.

"Thanks. You saved me, therefore I grant you one wish." The genie said gratefully.

One wish. For Robbie Rotten!


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie had the power of a wish and Sportacus was immediately worried, and was right to.

"Robbie, can I speak to you a moment?" he asked nervously.

"No Sportakook, I have a wish to make." Robbie replied.

"But that's what I want to talk about."

However Robbie had already started:

"I wish that Sportaflop, would have to leave LazyTown FOREVER!"

"But, -" Sportacus interjected.

"No!" Stephanie yelled.

"Robbie, if you wish for that, we'll never be back to normal." Sportacus reminded him

"Normal? What?" he looked down and remembered "But then I can't get rid of you forever." He moaned.

"But you don't want to be me forever either. Do you?" Sportacus replied "Another evil plan for another day." Sportacus acknowledged that Robbie wouldn't stop trying to make him leave town forever.

"He's right," suddenly Robbie noticed that the genie was halfway through the 'Zippetty-bippetty-zap-Sportacus-away spell'. "No! Stop!" he cried to the genie. "I've changed my mind!"

The genie turned, paused and raised his eyebrows.

"Please?" Robbie asked using a word he'd hardly ever used.

The genie was enjoying this so he decided to stretch him a bit further. "I'm not sure."

"Pleeeeeease!" Robbie dropped to his knees, "I want to be me again! I want to be lazy again! I want cake! Please!" he was on the verge of tears.

Sportacus felt the need to intervene: "Please, you have to help us! I don't know how we got like this, but you have to help us!"

Robbie looked slightly sheepish at the mention of the blame for their current state, but then looked towards the genie.

"Ok, what do you want?" the genie was bored and now wanted to grant the wish and leave.

"I want to be me again!" Robbie begged.

"And I want to be me!" Sportacus asked.

"Sure?" the grand genie asked.

"Yes!" the men chorused

"Ok zippety-bippety-villain-and-hero-back-to-normal-again." The genie commanded, making magical looking gestures. The men closed their eyes; it felt right to do so.

Sparks flew; purple surrounding Robbie in Sportacus' body and blue surrounding Sportacus in Robbie's body. Gradually the sparks travelled from the hero to the villain and vice versa.

The magic flowed through their bodies, until Sportacus opened his eyes. He saw the genie from a different point of view, as if he was standing in a different place, which he was.

"I'm me!"

Robbie carefully opened one eyelid, and then after a moment of hesitation he opened the other too.

"Woohoo!" he begun his crazy dance. He then turned, hugged the genie, and then hugged Sportacus before realising what he was doing and breaking off suddenly. He huffed and glared at Sportacus and the kids. "I'm going to eat cake!" he stated then marched off.

Sportacus and the kids watched him leave shaking their heads: "Robbie Rotten!"

Stephanie hugged Sportacus.

"I'm glad that you're back."

Sportacus smiled: "Me too!"

The genie had finally realised his mistake in giving Robbie the wish instead of Sportacus. "Sorry," he apologised "That man wished you to be like that, in a way" he blushed slightly, not mentioning his own part in the wish.

"It's ok, no damage was done." Sportacus said honestly.

"Then I'll be off if you don't mind." the genie said.

"Bye" the kids and Sportacus said, waving.

"I'm glad I'm back." Sportacus admitted.

"Let's dance!" Stephanie yelled.

* * *

Robbie sat back in his orange chair – tired out from the day's activity. He closed his eyes ready for sleep. As he started to drift of into a hazy dream, a paper aeroplane flew in and collided with Robbie's nose.

"Ouch!" he yelled, grabbing the plane and yanking it open. Reading from the bold, printed handwriting he read:

"_Dear Robbie, here's the SportsCandy I owe you, plus some interest, Sportacus._" Short and to the point, but what did it mean?

"Aaahhh!" Robbie screamed as a downpour of carrots rained down on him, until he was invisible under the sea of orange. Sitting up so that his head poked through the mass of carrots, Robbie spat out a mouthful, laid back and sighed.

"Why me!"

* * *

After having danced Bing Bang and returning to the airship (resurrected kindly by the genie, before Sportacus noticed), Sportacus sat on his head deep in thought. It had been odd being Robbie, but he was starting to understand what it was like for the villain. He felt pity for Robbie; maybe he should leave LazyTown for a bit, to give Robbie a break. But then again, Robbie would probably come up with some scheme to get rid of him forever or to break up the kids' friendships.

Sportacus was where he belonged, and where he was needed. He smiled at this then begun a set of one-arm push-ups.

* * *

Robbie sat on his orange chair – considering how to finally get rid of Sportakook (again!)

"Hmm, genies don't work! I know that much! Fairies – huh – too girly! Anyway I don't believe in fairies! But…" his face lit up in a smile.

"Elves are meant to have magical powers. Now, how many elves do I know?" his grin widened.

"How many jumpy-flippetty-sports elves do I know?" he paused "I think I may need to pay a small visit to The Sports Elf!" he laughed maniacally, like an evil villain should.

_Ta-da! Finished! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and provided support for me. Special thanks to onlyblueforever and melissaIvory for reviewing every chapter and Joanna for her support. Thanks to everyone who read it, I hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic. _


End file.
